Motors vehicles are generally equipped with areas for cargo storage. Some vehicles are equipped with trunk space, while others are equipped with storage areas behind the last row of seating. Consumer demand has driven the need to design motor vehicles with adequate cargo storage areas. However, with this demand comes the need for cargo management systems.
Many times, loose or smaller items are stored in the cargo space. While the vehicle is in motion, these loose or smaller items tend to move or roll around in the cargo space. This is undesirable because the items might be damaged or cause damage to the vehicle. As a result, systems have been developed to manage the cargo space and control items that are placed in that space.
While these systems have been effective in managing trunk space or the space behind the last row of seats, none have been able to manage the space that seat wells create. Some motor vehicles now allow for seats to be folded and stowed in the floor of the vehicle. When the seats are deployed, a seat well is left open and empty. When the seats are deployed, this seat well makes an ideal area to store cargo. However, the cargo, if just placed in the seat well, would roll around if not contained somehow. This invention solves the problem of cargo not being secured when stored. This cargo management system solves the problem of cargo storage within a seat well in an easy and cost-effective manner.